


Demons in Seattle

by GhostGreenSigns



Category: The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGreenSigns/pseuds/GhostGreenSigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this post<br/>http://ghost-green-signs.tumblr.com/post/147677380987/remembertowrite-ghostmisadventures</p>
<p>Alex investigates a case but the biggest mystery is why a grown man is lying about a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons in Seattle

ALEX: Today, I’m meeting with Len Reynolds. Len is an IT manager, an easygoing man of around forty. 

“So, tell me how this all began.”

“Almost as soon as I moved in things began to happen. I’d come home and the cabinets would all be open, everything on the floor. My couch was tipped over once. I could be sitting in my room and watch as things were thrown against the walls out in the hallway.”

“And when did you move in?”

“Around six months ago.”

“Why didn’t you move?”

“My lease isn’t up.”

“Right, but if you’re scared-“

“I’m not.”

“No? I would be.”

“Once you’re scared they’ve won. Once you’re scared they can possess you.”

“I see.”

“It was all pretty normal until the bibles.”

“The bibles?”

ALEX: At this point, Len takes me into the other room. There are three bibles on a kitchen table, all of them burnt, the pages now mostly ash. 

“Oh my God.”

“And it burnt my crucifixes too.”

“This one?”

ALEX: I walk over to a crucifix on the kitchen wall. It’s burnt on all ends, black marks scorched into the wall behind it.

“Yes.”

“Why would the demon only burn the edges of the crucifix? Why wouldn’t it burn the center? I mean, the fire seems pretty contained.”

“I don’t know.”

ALEX: It seems…suspicious. He’s so calm showing me the damage that’s been done to his home. But what point would there be in lying? Who wants to have a demonic entity in their home? Len shows me videos, evidence of his haunting. I watch as the camera pans over a wall with what appears to be blood dripping from it. The thing is, I’ve seen blood, and how it looks on walls. This isn’t blood.

“Let me show you the symbols.”

ALEX: We walk upstairs and into Len’s office. 

“So these symbols…” 

“They’re demonic.”

“I suppose.”

“It drew these symbols. You mention symbols all the time. I have black figures here, numbers corresponding to the devil. It’s the same thing, right?”

“Ah…well, not really.”

ALEX: I’m looking at the number 666, written in black against white closet doors. The black figures Len mentions are stick shapes that seem to have been drawn upside down. I take a picture of them and send it along to Nic. 

“Are you sure that no one is sneaking in to make these?”

“One of them is on the ceiling. How could that be faked?”

“Right.”

ALEX: Len’s getting a little short. He seems, frustrated and to be honest, so am I.

“The thing is, all of your video evidence has the activity happening off camera. My first guess would be that you have an intruder. A neighborhood kid sneaking in while you’re at work.”

“Impossible.”

“Less possible than your house being infested with a demonic energy?”

“You can’t explain away these things.”

“Excuse me.”

ALEX: Just then, Nic called. Nic confirmed that the symbols written on Len’s walls weren’t demonic. In fact, the figures are Native American symbols for ‘Man.’ The biggest mystery here is why a forty year old man would go to the trouble of faking a demonic entity just to get me here.

“Len, I’m afraid I’m going to have to cut this interview short.”

“Typical. First the church won’t help me, now you.”

“Let me be frank with you. The blood in the video isn’t real blood, it’s too light and the viscosity isn’t correct. The EVP readings are inaccurate because of the way you’re swinging it around and also because of your proximity to the cell towers in the area. The symbols you used were a mash up of Christian and Native American. But the bibles? Jesus, I mean, I’m agnostic and I wouldn’t even burn a bible.”

ALEX: I left, glad that I had Len sign the consent form before beginning the investigation. 

 

The familiar music begins to play and Dr. Strand presses stop, sitting in the quiet aftermath of the podcast.

“So…why did you make me listen to that?” Ruby says, interrupting his thoughts. 

“I’m just so proud.”

“You’re kidding.”

“She called him out on everything.”

“I could have been doing something productive, Strand.”

“She told him about the EVPs and called him out on mixing the symbols.”

“What do you even pay me for?” Ruby asks rhetorically as she gets up. “Just ask her to dinner already or put an end to this hellscape that my life has become.”


End file.
